


Let's Make a Deal

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Evil Tony Stark, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please tell me you are going to appeal to my humanity.”</p>
<p>“Actually I’m planning on offering you a deal.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: evil Tony
> 
> Requested by Felifay

“Please tell me you are going to appeal to my humanity.”

“Actually I’m planning on offering you a deal.”

Loki’s eyebrows rose slightly at that. He was surprised by the Midgardian’s words but he wasn’t about to show it. “Oh? And what do you think you could offer me?”

Stark smirked at him, cruel and cunning. Loki felt a shiver of excitement run through him. Oh, this one was dangerous, even without his armor. He might even prove amusing…for a time. The Man of Iron poured two glasses of a dark liquid. He took one in each hand and walked toward Loki. Stark only stopped when he was close, close enough some might consider it intimate, and held out the other glass.

Loki gave the contents a grave look before wrapping lithe fingers around the glass. A quick spell told him that the drink was not poisoned.

“I like your style, Dasher.” Loki was not sure if he should be insulted by the nickname, but decided to hold off on smiting the mortal for the moment. “It’s flashy and big. I can relate.”

“And what does this have to do with a deal?”

Stark grinned again, so full of mischief Loki found it hard not to kiss those lips. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Loki scoffed softly and downed the rest of the drink. “You want a partnership.”

“Bingo, beautiful.” Stark took another step toward him. “You’re clever, clever enough to know that this plan is going to fail. Which means you also have an escape plan once we stop you.” Loki motioned for him to continue, neither confirming nor denying Stark’s words. “I already have control of this country, not that anyone has noticed yet. It won’t be long before the rest of the world falls under my thumb as well. It’s not the taking that concerns me.”

“It’s the keeping,” Loki finished for him.

“So what do you say? Want to rule the world with me?”

“I admit, it does sound…appealing.”

“Good.” Stark’s grin widened and he finished his drink. “How about we seal this with a kiss?”

Loki quirked an eyebrow. “You are bold for a mortal.”

“I’m taking over the world, of course I am.” Stark placed a hand on Loki’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Loki grinned into it, giving Stark the smallest taste of his silver tongue. “Wow,” Stark said when he back off to breathe. “That was amazing.”

“Mmm, yes. Not bad for a mortal.” His hand went from Stark’s hip to squeezing his neck so fast the inventor did not realize what had happened until Loki was lifting him off his feet. “But until my return we must at least appear to be enemies.”

Despite the danger Stark shot him another smirk. Loki decided not to resist the urge to place another kiss on those lips. “I do hope you know how to fly without your armor,” the Trickster whispered against his lips.

And then he threw Stark away from him, through the window. Loki heard the suit come to life and only just avoided being bowled over by it. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.


End file.
